totalna_porazka_fanonyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nowa miłość/"I nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci"
To już dzisiaj. Właśnie teraz nadszedł dzień, w którym wyjdę za Tylera. Widziałam, że on bardzo się cieszy, ale ja jakoś nie potrafiłam się nawet uśmiechnąć, ale nie mam pojęcia czemu. Suknia już była, lokal był wybrany, a zostać na zawsze z Tylerem miałam na godz. w Kościele Św. Anny. Świadkową miała być Beth. Wszystko było gotowe, ale miałam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy. Tyler chyba też tak myślał, ponieważ wykrzyknął;"Nie mamy świadka!". Nie, no super! Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, a tu się nagle okazuje, że nie mamy świadka! Ani ja, ani Tyler nie wiedzieliśmy co robić, aż ja wpadłam na pomysł;"Może zadzwonie do Trenta?Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi powinien się zgodzić." Tyler popatrzył na mnie chwilę, a potem powiedział;"Spoko, niech będzie." Wow, ale miał entuzjazm.... Nieważne, wyciągnęłam komórkę, wycisnęłam numer Trenta i zadzwoniłam. Po krótkim czasie usłyszałam;"Halo" Ok, jak by się tu teraz spytać, czy zostanie moim świadkiem na ostatnią chwilę?! No trudno, będę musiała powiedzieć mu prawdę. Po krótkim momęcie powiedziałam;"Mam do Ciebię prośbę". Niedokończyłam, bo chiałam usłyszeć jaka będzie jego reakca. Po krótkiej ciszy usłyszałam;"Dla Ciebie wszystko". Oooo, powiedział, że dla mnie zrobi wszystko.. Nieważne, musiałam twardo trzymać się ziemi, w końcu za niecałą godzinę będę mężatką. Nie miałam czasu na długą rozmowę, więc musiałam walić prosto z mostu;" Zostaniesz świadkiem na moim ślubie?" Uf, miałam nadzięję, że odpowie "Tak" i nie będzie się pytać o szczeguły, ale się zawiodłam;"Jasne, a kiedy?" Kurcze, będę musiała powiedzieć prawdę, a więc powiedziałam;"Za pół godziny". Ciekawe, jak zareaguje, a więc na reakcję nie czekałam ani chwili;"Co?! I dpoiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?!" Rozumiałam, jego wściekłość, ale nie mogłam teraz o tym rozmawiać, bo najzwyczjniej w świecie nie miałam na to czasu, a więc mu odpowiedziałam;"Proszę, Cię Trent. Sprawa świadka wyleciała nam z głowy. Nie musisz przynosić prezentu, nie musisz nawet ubierać garnituru. Najważniejsze, żebyś tam był". Miałam nadzieję, że się zgodzi i po krótkiej chwili usłyszałam odpowiedź;"Ok, ja już jadę pod Kościół, ale mam pytanie". Jakie on może mieć pytanie?! I to jeszcze teraz! No trudno, musiałam go wysłuchać;" Jakie?" Zapytałam. Byłam na prawdę ciekawa o co mnie może spytać, a po niecałych trzech sekundach usłyszałam odpowiedź;"Czy Gwen mogła by też być na ślubie? Obiecałem jej dzisiaj randkę i nie chcę jej zawieść." Gwen na moim ślubie? Ok, niech będzie. Powiedziałam, że może przyjść,a potem się rozłączyłam. Beth już przyjechała i pomogła mi się uszykować, a Tyler załatwiał jakieś sprawy w urzędzie. Kiedy Beth robiła mi fryzurę, a ja ubrana już w białą suknię patrzyłam się w lustro zapytałam sama siebie;"Czy ja na prawdę tego chce?", ale szybko odrzucałam tę myśl, bo było już za późno. W tym dniu miałam być szczęśliwa, a wcale nie miałam powodów do szczęścia. Po pięciu minutach wszyscy byli już na miejscu. Goście już dojechali, a Tyler czekał przed ołtarzem. Miałam do niego podejść, ale zatrzymał mnie Trent;"Czy ty na pewno tego chcesz?"zapytał. NIe wiedział co mu odpowiedzieć, a on cyba to zauważył i powiedział;" Co kolwiek zrobisz mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwa". W tym momęcie dał mi buziaka w policzek i odszedł. Miałam zupełny mętlik w głowie, ale niczego nie dało się już odwrócić. Dokładnie za 5 min. miałam zostać żoną Tylera. Podeszłam do niego przed ołtarz. On uśmiechnął się do mnie i powiedział;"Nawet nie wiesz jaki jestem teraz szczęśliwy." Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i powiedziałam;"Ja też". Słamałam, ani trochę się nie cieszyłam. Chciałam tylko, mieć to już wszystko z głowy.Niedługo potem podszedł do nas ksiądz. Najpierw była msza, a potem ślub. Cała się trzęsłam i chciałam z tamtąt uciec, ale nie mogłam. Czułam, że moje życie się kończy. W końcu ksiądz podszedł do nas i zapytał;"Czy ty Tylerze bierzesz oto, tę Lindsay zażonę i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską i że nie opuścisz jej aż do śmierci?" Tyler szybko odpowiedział;"Tak". Potem ksiądz zapytał się mnie o to samo, ale kiedy mówił przez głowę przeleciały mi wszystkie wspomnia z Trentem. Zaczynając od tych w telewizji, a kończąc na ostatnim tygodniu. Zrozumiałam wtedy jedną rzecz. W końcu dotarło do mie, że jak go kocham! Nie kocham Tylera tylko Trenta! W tym momęcie, już wiedziałam co idpowiedzieć i byłam pewna swojej dezyzji. Od razu po pytaniu zadanego przez księdza odpowiedziałam;"Nie". Usłyszałam głośny szok gości. Tak jakby sięt ego niespodziewali. Pewnie myśleli, że będzie klasycznie, ja powiem "Tak", a potem pocałunek i małżestwo. Ja jednak nie mogłam zrobić inaczej, bo jeżeli pwowiedziała bym "Tak", to moje życie by się skończyło. Skierowałam potem głowę w stronę Tylera i powiedziałm;"Przykro mi, ale ja Cię nie kocham. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego a złe". On cały czas stał zszokowany i nic mi nie odpowiedział. Nie obchodziło mnie to za bardzo, ponieważ podeszłam do mojego świadka i powiedziałm;'kocham Cię, Trent. Kochałam cały czas, ale nie byłam tego świadoma". Widać było, że go tym zszokowałam. Patrzył się na mnie przez kilka sekund, a potem mnie... pocałował! To było niesamowite! Podczas naszego pocałunku ksiądz krzyknął;"Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną!" To było cudowne, bo jednak wyszłam za mąż, ale za faceta z którym na prawdę chciałam być. Widziałam jeszcze wściekłą Gwen, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Tak właśnie moja historia się kończy. Dziś jestem szczęśliwą mężatką. Razem z Trentem mam trójkę dzieci. Zmieniłam też pracę. Jestem fotomodelką, ale nadal utzryluje kontakt z Beth. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło, a ja jestem szczęśliwa. Kategoria:Roździał opowiadania